Fen'Harel and the Dovahkiin
by NemirilLavellan
Summary: After the defeat of Corypheus, a letter arrives at Skyhold from the High King of Skyrim, requesting for Inquisitor Nemiril Lavellan to end the civil war between the Imperial Legion and the rebel Stormcloaks. What Nemiril doesn't know is that going to Tamriel will change not only her life, but the lives of her friends as well.
1. Doubts

**Chapter 1**

Cheering and joyous laughter could be heard coming from Skyhold's main hall. Even though Corypheus was defeated almost a week ago, everyone still wanted to celebrate, for their three year struggle with all of the rebel mages, templars, Venatori, demons, and darkspawn was finally over. But one very important person was not in that hall celebrating with everyone else, and that person was Inquisitor Nemiril Lavellan. She had decided to avoid everyone and retreated to her quarters early. The shock of the events that happened at the final battle were still fresh in her mind as if she were still fighting Corypheus and his red lyrium dragon. Not only that, but the last words her former lover still rang through her ears: _No matter what comes, I want you to know that what we had was real_. Nemiril sighed deeply as she walked over to her armoire and picked out a simple black, floor length dress with red elvish trim and white flowing sleeves, and a black under bust so it had some flare to it. She quickly discarded her normal clothes and slipped the dress on and then went over to her floor length mirror to tighten the corset.

Every so often her eyes would find their way to her face, to the place where her vallaslin once adorned her forehead, nose, and cheeks. She would then quickly revert her eyes to what her hands were doing and completed tightening her corset. Turning to look at herself in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable to everyone for whenever she decided to go back downstairs; satisfied with how she looks, she put on a pair of black boots that were closest to her and then strode out to one of her balconies that looked over the mountains. The sun was close to setting, and all of the colors and shadows the sun was creating over the rigid mountain range made everything look unreal.

Nemiril crossed her arms over her chest as she admired all of the blues, purples, and pinks that were decorating the sky, lost in her own mind as she fell deep into thought. She wished Solas was standing next to her, holding her, kissing her tenderly, telling her all of his secrets. The secrets he has been keeping from everyone ever since day one. As her mind trailed off into what could have been, she failed to hear her door creak open and a set of footsteps that made their way up the stairs.

"I thought I'd find you up here, Tiger Lily," says Varric softly as he stood next to Nemiril, his best friend.

"As if I could go far, Leliana would find me in a heartbeat," chuckles Nemiril as she peers over at Varric and gave him a half smile before looking back at the sky.

"You have a point there," starts Varric, he watched her as she pursed her lips and furrow her brow. Something was on her mind and he was going to find out what it was. "I also thought you'd enjoy a glass of mead, Cabot brewed it specially for you."

Varric placed two chalices on the railing in front of Nemiril and poured mead into hers first before he poured himself some. "Well that was very nice of him. I was wondering if he was ever going to make me a personal brew!" exclaims Nemiril as she picks up the chalice and took a sip. She smiled at how Cabot knew her so well when it came to what she likes to drink. The mead was sweet but not too sweet and it had a slight tartness to it as well. There was also the distinct flavor of blueberry mixed in.

"He had this batch brewed up a month or two after we got here, he was just waiting for the right occasion to give it to you," says Varric before taking a sip from his chalice. The two fell silent after Varric's words. He knew fairly well that Nemiril only stayed this silent when she was hiding something from him, and he didn't feel like beating around the bush this time to get her to talk.

"Is everything okay? You've been acting a little… different lately," says Varric bluntly. He half expected her to snap at him, but instead Nemiril turned her head to look at Varric, he noticed that her eyes were not a bright, glowing red like they normally were; they were dull and dim.

"I just, I don't know what to think anymore," starts Nemiril, looking away from Varric to look down at the battlements. "Everything after Corypheus was just… weird. Solas telling me that it's not my fault the orb broke and that it's his fault. I just can't help but feel like he had something to do with the Breach _AND_ why Corypheus was a thorn in my side for the past three damn years."  
Varric's eyes slightly widened at the elf at how stern and serious her tone was, it was enough to scare even the most powerful man regardless of race. And he never thought that those words would come out of her mouth, even though he himself has thought about it as well.

"I can't say that I haven't thought about that also, but I know for a fact that is he was involved with any of this, he made sure that you were safe," Varric turns his body so that he is facing Nemiril, who is looking at him and wondering what he was getting at. "Ever since the first day we met you when you and Cassandra were on your way to the Forward Camp, he protected you and only you in the party. When you were missing after the attack on Haven happened, he tried to talk Cullen into sending out a search party to go look for you, and obviously Cullen always said 'no.' Boy that always made Solas angry… And then you found us. Solas never left your side while you slept; Leliana said that even if the mark wasn't acting up, he would still sit next to you, holing your hand, waiting for you to wake up."

He had Nemiril's full attention, he could see that this was all new news to her and her growing resentment for Solas was possibly diminishing. At least he hoped her resentment was diminishing.

"Is this true?" asks Nemiril quietly as she raised her eyebrows and brought her free hand to her long, pale blonde hair and began running her hand through it, twirling and twisting the ends.

"It is, I didn't see it for myself, but I believe Leliana," Varric pauses and takes another drink of mead before continuing. "When you two started seeing each other, everyone could tell that you both are genuinely in love, there's no doubt about it. Bull and I always saw how he looked at you when your back was turned, and vice versa…"

"What are you getting at, Varric?"

"What I'm saying is that he loves you, he still does, and is doing everything in his power to keep you safe. I think that's why he left. There's some shit that's probably going to backlash onto you and he is out there right now trying to prevent that from happening!"

Nemiril stared at him intensely, replaying every word that Varric had just spoken to her. And the more she thought about it, the more she had a hard time believing his words. She glanced away from Varric and stared down at the battlements and clenched her jaw.

"I'm sorry, I'm just having a hard time believing everything you just said," starts Nemiril as she turns her back towards the sunset and looks into her room intensely. She was about to continue but Varric cut her off

"Why do you say that? I'm telling you, he does still care about you! He always has!" Varric raised his voice while talking, he was beginning to get a little frustrated on how stubborn Nemiril was being.

"Maybe I would believe you more if you weren't so good at telling stories, Varric," Nemiril says in almost a growl. She then begins walking away from Varric. He tries to stop her by grabbing her arm to keep her from leaving, but she manages to keep moving and ends up dragging Varric behind her. Nemiril stops walking when she gets into the middle of her room and pulls her arm out of Varric's grasp. She heard him say "oh, shit" under his breath as she whipped her head around to look at him. Varric just stared at her, not knowing what to say, he has never seen Nemiril get this angry at him before so he didn't exactly know what to do or say.

"Look," starts Nemiril, trying to make her voice sound calm, "I know you are trying to make me feel better, but it's not helping. I appreciate it, but I would rather not have Solas be brought up ever again unless I say otherwise. Alright?"

"Alright," replies Varric. He averted his eyes from Nemiril's and looked down at the floor for a moment or two. When he looked back up at her, she was looking at herself in the mirror again. "Does it still bother you? Y'know, having no vallaslin?"

"Only a little," she says quietly. "I wish I wouldn't think if him every time I look at myself, but that's just something I have to get over." She places a hand on Varric's shoulder, he places his hand over her hand and gives it a soft squeeze before he pulls her in for a hug.

Music started to play down in the main hall and the melodies could be heard from all the way in Nemiril's quarters. The upbeat music and the joyous chatter was enough for Varric to pull away from his friend and look over at the stairs.

"Sounds like a good time down there," states Nemiril as she too looks over at the stairs. Varric chuckles and nudges her side with his elbow.

"We should go join 'em. It IS your last night of freedom anyway," says Varric. He looks at Nemiril who just nods her head at him.

"Indeed, it is. Tomorrow I get to do very fun and important Inquisitor shit. I can't wait!" exclaims Nemiril sarcastically as she claps her hands together and sticks her hip out and makes a weird face which causes Varric to laugh.

"Hah! I've never seen you make a face like that before!"

"This is a once in a lifetime thing, you should be thankful!"

"I'm thankful that I don't want to see you make that horrible face again!'

"Don't worry, Firecracker, I won't!"

Varric claps her on the back and then rolls his eyes at her nickname for him. "Must you insist on calling me that?!"

"Yes! I'm not the one who thought it was a good idea to light firecrackers off next to the gun powder supply room immediately after we got settled in here!" exclaims Nemiril as she began walking towards the stairs with Varric.

"Hey it wasn't jut my idea, Dorian was behind it too. In fact he was the one who suggested the spot!" retorts Varric, his voice began to echo in the stairwell that led down from her room.

"True, but you supplied the firecrackers so… It's still you're idea," Nemiril smiles brightly at Varric as he opens the door for her to let her exit first.

As soon as they enter the main hall, Nemiril is instantly picked up by Iron Bull and spins her around a few times. "Look who finally decided to join the party!" roars Bull happily as he places her back on her feet and rubs the top of her head like a dog.

"And it looks like someone has had quite enough to drink!" replies Nemiril with a smile, earning a really loud laugh from Bull.

"More like 'not enough to drink!'" shouts Bull as he crouches down to Nemiril's level and shoves a nearby, empty, flagon into Nemiril's hands. "Drink up, Boss! You've earned!" He then stands up straight and walks away from her in merriment. Nemiril shakes her head slightly as she hands Varric the flagon.

"I've never seen him this drunk before, it's kind of funny," says Nemiril as she surveys the hall.

"You and me both. He should get drunk like that when we play our next game of Wicked Grace," states Varric, placing the flagon on the table as he spoke.

Before Nemiril could continue the conversation, she was pulled away and twirled a few times before she was brought into a man's arms and then was dipped down. She could here here Tevinter friend laugh at her astonishment and surprise at the sudden action.

"Did I catch you off guard, my dear Inquisitor?" questions Dorian flirtatiously as he brings her back up and continues to dance with Nemiril.

"You did, actually. You're lucky I that I didn't try to punch you as soon as you dipped me down like that!" exclaims Nemiril as she tried to keep up with Dorian's steps. It also didn't help that music was also slightly fast paced and that she didn't know how to dance at his caliber.

"Ah, ha. I feel sort of special! You're such a treasure, Nemiril!" exclaims Dorian as he then slows his pace so that they were not dancing at a tango level but more at a waltz/slow dancing type of pace.

"You should, not many people are privileged enough to feel that way when they cross paths with me," Nemiril says as she grips Dorian's hand a little tighter.

"You are a very selective person, dear. Crossing paths with you is similar to deciding whether or not you should drink poison or fling yourself into a sulfur pit!" says Dorian as he flashes her a charming smile. Nemiril scoffs and rolls her eyes at how right he was.

As the night went on, Nemiril had danced and drank with all of her companions and advisors. Normally she wouldn't have danced with Cullen since they never got along, but tonight she made the only exception for him. The night ended with everyone playing the biggest game of Wicked Grace ever to be held in Skyhold. Nemiril, Leliana, Josephine, Cullen, Cassandra, Varric, Blackwall, Iron Bull, Sera, Dorian, and Cole sat in a huge circle on the main hall's floor, drinking and gambling money into the wee hours of the morning. It wasn't until the sun began to rise when they all decided to head back to their rooms to get a few hours of sleep.

This was also the first time that Nemiril slept peacefully without the disruption of nightmares or anxiety

 **Author Notes:** I'm a bit rusty at writing so PLEASE bare with me! This is also my very first crossover story so I will apologize in advance if things get in too much detail, especially when it comes to writing the Skyrim portions, that game is the bane of my existence! I will also be releasing a bio on Nemiril soon so keep an eye out for that! =^-^=


	2. The Request

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Nemiril's war council was nothing but busy while she slept in. Cullen was going through all of the requests to approve of leaves of absences from various soldiers who wished to go home and see their families. Josephine had stacks of letters and missives from various nobles in southern Thedas who wanted to meet Nemiril at Skyhold or at their estates in Orlais. And Leliana spent her time talking with her agents, seeing what they had learned about possible fade rifts that were still open.

"Will we ever catch a break? Even with the Breach closed, it seems like we have more work cut out for us than before!" exclaims Cullen as he signs off on the 50th leave request and hastily grabs another.

"I don't think so, commander. We will be working until the Inquisition is disbanded and who knows when that will be," states Josephine, crumbling up a letter that was a relative to junk mail.

"You have a point. I just wish we had more time to breath, you know?" says Cullen as he rubbed the back of his neck out of nervous habit.

"We had time to breath for the past week! Now we need to get back to work so that everything doesn't fall apart at our feet. More or less the Inquisitor's feet!" says Leliana in almost a shout, causing Cullen and Josephine to look at her in slight shock.

"Speaking of the Inquisitor, where is Nemiril? Shouldn't she have been down here by now?" asks Josephine. The door to the war room opened but the three advisers didn't pay any attention to the agent who stepped in.

"I'm pretty sure she's still sleeping. She had an eventful night last night," answers Cullen, he then watches the agent walk up to Leliana and takes out a very ornate scroll that did not look like it was native to Thedas. Cullen nods at Leliana in the agent's direction so that the agent her attention.

"Spymaster, this was all your contact in Denerim had to offer. Don't know why they couldn't send a courier to deliver it though," says the agent as he holds out the scroll to Leliana who takes it eagerly.

"Thank you, that will be all," says Leliana, the agent nods and leaves the room.

Leliana stares at the scroll, almost hesitant to open it. It had a wax seal that looked like it had an Orlesian or Antivan coat of arms, but at the same time it was neither. Cullen and Josephine were also staring at the scroll curiously, trying to figure out where it could have come from.

" _That_ was in Denerim?" Josephine states bluntly as she steps over to stand by Leliana.

"Apparently. This looks rather suspicious. I almost don't want to open it," says Leliana softly, still examining the scroll.

"Just open it and see what it says," starts Cullen. "It's obviously important, since it could not be sent by courier."

"Cullen's right. Just open it," says Josephine. Leliana looks up at Josephine and Cullen briefly before she breaks open the seal and unravels the letter.

Leliana read every word that was written on the parchment slowly and carefully, making sure that is wasn't some sort of false request for help in order to draw out Nemiril to have her killed by an unknown party. But the more she read, the more she realized that this was not some sort of trap or ruse, but a cry for help a whole continent and body of water away.

"Well, what does it say?" asks Josephine as she watched Leliana's expression change with every word she read.

When Leliana gets to the end of the letter, she looks up at Josephine and furrows her brow before speaking.

"I need to speak with the Inquisitor," Leliana rolls the scroll back up and begins walking towards the war room door. Before she exits the room, she turns to look at Josephine and Cullen and says "A king needs help, and has requested for Nemiril to be the person to help."

* * *

Up in Nemiril's room, she lay on her bed sprawled out and entangled in her blankets, enjoying the warmth and comfort that she never wanted to leave. When she heard the door to her room open and feet shuffling quickly up the stairs, she did nothing to make it seem like she was awake. She heard Leliana sigh as she walked over to the side of her bed and stood over her.

"Inquisitor, wake up," says Leliana loudly as she shook Nemiril's shoulder, earning a groan from the elf and pulled a blanket over her head. Leliana rolled her eyes and pulled the blanket away from Nemiril's head and shook her again. "Come on Nemiril, I know you're awake. There's something you need to read."  
Nemiril sat up and wrapped herself in her blankets and stared at Leliana blankly.

"What is it?" Nemiril asks as she fiddled with the edges of the blanket. Leliana merely held out the scroll to Nemiril, who took it hesitantly, unrolled it, and began reading:

 _Lady Inquisitor Nemiril Lavellan,_

 _I know you may not have heard of me, let alone the province and continent that I am from, but I am High King Torygg. I am also the Jarl of Solitude hold in the provence of Skyrim on the continent of Tamriel. I am writing to you because the new of your ending the Mage-Templar rebellion and your defeat over Corypheus had made it all the way to my court at the Blue Palace and I need your expertise at ending a rebellion that may be starting here._

 _I feel like things are going to take a turn for the worst soon and would like your help to prevent any more bloodshed from happening. The Imperials and the rebels that call themselves "Stormcloaks" and there has been numerous fights between the two parties and I am growing tired of it all. I have arranged for a meeting with the Jarl of Windhelm, Ulfric Stormcloak, the man to which the Stormcloaks adopted their names. I do wish that this meeting will go well and would hope you would be able to make it here in time for it._

 _There have also been reports coming in of fade rifts opening up in different holds in Skyrim, and the other eight Jarls have contacted me about them, requesting for you to come close them before they get out of hand._

 _If you do decide to come to Skyrim, please send word through your spymaster so that we can arrange for my guards to escort you from whichever port you arrive at. We'll stay in touch._

 _Sincerely,_  
 _High King Torygg of Skyrim_

Nemiril kept making different faces as she read the scroll, reading the names "High King Torygg," "Skyrim," Tamriel," Ulfric Stormcloak," were odd for she was unfamiliar with them. She looked up at Leliana and opened her mouth to say something, but them closed it and read the scroll again. After reading it a few more times, she placed the scroll onto her bed and stared at Leliana in astonishment.

"I never would have thought that there would be someone this impressed with me to the point that they would want me to make a special trip just to help them with a rebellion," says Nemiril as the corners of her lips curl upwards.

"You would be surprised, what are your thoughts? Do you want to go?" asks Leliana as she picks up the scroll from the bed, tucking it under her arm.

She watches Nemiril get up from her bed with her blanket still wrapped around her, and walks over to her fireplace. Leliana goes over to Nemiril and stands next to her, looking at her from the corner of her eye and trying not to step on the ends of the blanket that pooled on the floor around Nemiril's feet. Nemiril pursed her lips and furrowed her brow in thought. She turned her head to look at her spymaster and inhaled deeply through her nose and exhaled through her mouth.

"If I were to go, what would I be expecting?" asks Nemiril.

"I have heard of Tamriel before, and it is very different from Thedas. In Tamriel, Dwarves are non-existant, dragons have not been seen in centuries, is home to feline and reptilian humanoid races, and there are three different races of elves where only one is glorified." The last fact caught Nemiril's attention.

"What are the elf races?"

"The three are High Elf, Dark Elf, and Wood Elf, or better known as Altmer, Dunmer, and Bosmer respectively. The Altmer are the glorified race and the Dunmer are the most discriminated. As for the Bosmer, I am unaware, I assume that they are considered middle class."

"And if I were to take anyone, I wouldn't be able to take Varric?"

"I wouldn't advise it but you still could. Although scholars would probably be all over him once he steps foot in Tamriel. I assume that the dwarves didn't go extinct but instead migrated here in Thedas."

Nemiril pondered what Leliana had said about the elves and bit her bottom lip. Running a hand through her hair, she glance out to her balcony and looked at the mountains. Maybe a break from Skyhold, let alone Thedas, would be good for her.

"Alright, I'll go. Not just because of fade rifts. I need to take a break from the Inquisition, if you know what I mean."

Leliana knew exactly what she meant. Nemiril has not stepped foot in the rotunda which Solas spent most of his time, and she would go out of her way to avoid it when she wanted to visit Dorian in the library.

"I understand. I'll send word to Torygg and make inquiries to possible companions for you to take with you," says Leliana

"What's wrong with the people that are here?"

"They are adequate, but they will draw too much attention. You are going to need to blend in so that you don't become a possible target to assassins," says Leliana as she turns away from Nemiril and heads over to the stairs. "I have a few people in mind that would be more than willing to go with you. I will be contacting them after this."

"Alright, sounds good," says Nemiril as she glances back down at the fire. She didn't know who Leliana had in mind exactly, but knowing her, they were going to bee very strong and trustworthy. At least she hoped.

 **Notes:** So I updated sooner than expected, but I had this chapter done for a few days and didn't want to wait until Thursday. I will be posting chapters whenever they're complete so they will be very random. Hopefully I'll be able to start the Skyrim branch soon, I'm really excited to start Nemiril's adventure in Tamriel!


	3. Preparations

**Chapter 3**

Much to Nemiril's discontent, it took several weeks for Leliana to hear back from the people she wished to go with the Inquisitor. The first letter came from Kirkwall, it was written rather nicely and Leliana thought it odd since the man she contacted did not know how to read or write. But Varric was able to confirm that the handwriting belonged to his friend Aveline Vallen. The second letter came a few days later from Antiva and was quite shocked that her Antivan Crow acquaintance was bringing a certain Grey Warden with him.

Leliana compiled everything that the two contacts had to say in both of the letters, and she was relieved that both of them were willing to travel to Skyrim with Nemiril, especially since none of them have officially met. She gathered up various maps and tomes and headed straight for the main hall where Nemiril normally spent her afternoons with Varric. When Nemiril saw Leliana approaching with numerous items in her arms, she knew that the day had finally come and her waiting was finally over.

"Nemiril, I have heard back fro my contacts and they are willing to go with you to Skyrim to help you with the rebellion," says Leliana with a smile as she places the maps and tomes on the table in front of Nemiril.

"Must you put all that shit this close to my work space?" barks Varric as he pushes away a few of the maps that covered up his writing and gives Leliana a small scowl.

"Sorry that I am intruding in your work space, Varric. I didn't mean it in the slightest," says Leliana sarcastically as she snatches the maps that were over by Varric and holds them in her arms.

"No need for sarcasm, Nightingale, I am only kidding! Besides I am a little curious on where you're sending Tiger Lily since you are sending Fenris with her," says Varric as he places his quill down and goes over to where Nemiril is sitting and picks up one of the tomes Nemiril is not reading.

"You will find most if not all of the answers you're looking for in these tomes, Varric," says Leliana smugly

"Fair enough," states Varric as he pages through the tome in his hand. The three remain silent for a while as the elf and the dwarf read the tomes carefully.

"So… This place is very interesting. They have 9 Divines and they're not human but celestial beings!" exclaims Nemiril, not even looking up from the tome in her hands.

"Indeed. They also have 16 daedric princes, whatever those are," states Leliana as she pulls up a chair and sits down.

Leliana takes the tome out of Nemiri's hands and places it down, moving an overhead map of Tamriel in front of the elf. She puts four paper weights on the four corners of the map so that they do not curl up while looking at it.

"This is what the entirety of Tamriel looks like," starts Leliana as she attempts to flatten the map more. "This is the port where Torygg's guards will be meeting you to escort you to the Blue Palace in Solitude." Leliana points to the middle shore of Hammerfell and then places a tack with small crow perched on top where the port was on the shore.

"Alright, how far away is Skyrim from there then?" asks Nemiril

"Not too far. Hammerfell and Skyrim share a border, so all you have to do is cross the Alik'r Desert, the largest desert in all of Tamriel," says Leliana as she makes a few circle motions around the middle of Hammerfell and then motions to where Skyrim is. "And that's where you will be going. Skyrim is a very dangerous place, even more dangerous than Thedas which is surprising. Skyrim's terrain is mountainous, has one grassy plain, and a tundra region that is very unforgiving."

"Do you really want to do this, Nem? I don't think I could forgive myself if you were to die in a snowy wasteland," says Varric teasingly as he placed an arm around Nemiril's shoulder

"I don't think that'll happen. I might get a little scratched up, but I won't die," chides Nemiril as she tilts her head to the side to rest her head partially on his chest.

"I know, I trust ya. I mean you have looked death in the face so many times that I am actually starting to believe that you are immortal!" he exclaims as he moves away from her and pats the top of her head, earning a

"One can dream. Although I think the snow will definitely will kill me. But we'll see," says Nemiril, lifting her head from his chest to look up at him.

"I hope you don't die, Inquisitor. The Inquisition would fall apart with out you," says Leliana as she places a hand on Nemiril's and gave it a soft squeeze before she takes out a small journal. "Anyway, I have everything planned for you trip. I only have it planned up to when you arrive in Denerim."

"Alright, let's hear it!" says Nemiril as she sits back in her chair.

"To start, Fenris will be meeting you here soon, I would hope. As for the others they will be meeting you at the port in Denerim where you will be taken by ship to Hammerfell. Everything after that you will be on your own," says Leliana.

"Oh, okay. Hawke mentioned Fenris a few times while she was here. Weren't they dating for a while?" asks Nemiril with a hint of worry in her tone.

"For like 3-4 years, they were pretty serious," Varric says. He noticed that Nemiril was now staring intensely at the opposite wall and did not answer him back.

He assumed that Nemiril slightly feared what Fenris would do since he thinks that it is Nemiril's fault that she let Hawke stay in the fade while she made her escape. Varric did his best to explain to Fenris that it was not entirely the Inquisitor's decision for Hawke to stay behind, but apparently that wasn't good enough for him. Fenris had sent letters back to Varric (obviously through someone who could write), stating it was in fact Nemiril's fault and made it known that he hated her. But what confused Varric the most was that Fenris was willing to be in the same area as Nemiril for an extended period of time. Did he finally get over his irrational hatred for Nemiril and decided to move on? Or was it something else?

"Don't dwell on it, everything will be fine," says Leliana softly as she nudged Nemiril out of her trance.

"O-of course, I'm not worried or anything. I know everything will be fine. Until, you know, I'm in a life or death situation and he decides to leave me for dead," says Nemiril harshly as she stands up abruptly. Before she storms off to the battlements, she picks up a tome or two and a map and says under her breath: _"It wouldn't be the first time."_

And with those words spoken, she exits the main hall and disappears into the late afternoon sun. Leliana gave Varric a confused look and he just shrugged his shoulders. The two of them were close to Nemiril, but they don't know any of the darker parts of her life prior to the Inquisition.


	4. Rivalry Diminishes

Nemiril descended the stairs in the courtyard quickly and crosses over to one of the many flights of stairs that lead up to the battlements. She would normally cut through Cullen's office to get to them, but that involved entering the rotunda, but she wasn't ready to enter there quite yet. All that was on her mind was how she was going to handle this rebellion; it wasn't going to be as simple as the Mage-Templar rebellion and that made her nervous. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even realize that she walked directly into someone, causing her to drop everything that she had in her hands.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry," says Nemiril dryly as she crouches down to pick up everything she dropped. "I'm usually good at watching where I'm—" she stops in mid sentence as she looks up and her ruby red eyes meet a pair of emerald green eyes.

"You should watch where you're going next time," says the man with green eyes stoically as he picked up one of the tomes Nemiril dropped.

"Well, I can't help that I don't pay attention to where I'm going all of the time, that's just how I am," barks Nemiril as she and the man stood up straight, she pushes a strand of hair behind her ear out of nervous reflex.

"So you deliberately don't pay attention to where you're going. Interesting," says the man as he holds out one of the tomes she dropped.

"No… I'm just clumsy is all!" she exclaims as she snatches the tome from his hand and tucks it under her arm. She heard him chuckle at her honesty and glares up at the tall, elven man.

Compared to her being 5'2" he was almost a giant, a slender one at best. He had to be at least a head taller than her and that almost intimidated her. He gazed down at her and gave her a smirk.

"I admire your honesty. But I can't linger here for long. Do you know where I can find Varric? Or they spymaster? _Or the Inquisitor?_ "

She did not like the emphasis he put on the last question. And right then and there, Nemiril knew she was talking with Fenris. She was glad that he didn't know she was the inquisitor, and would like it to remain that way until they were formally introduced.

"I think they're both in the main hall, it's just right up the stairs," says Nemiril as she motions towards the stairs with her head.

"Thank you," Fenris says as he walks off, leaving Nemiril where she stood. As he passed by her he added "Inquisitor" to complete his sentence. He glanced at her briefly to see her reaction before he walks over to the stairs to head up towards the main hall. Nemiril had a look of shock plastered on her face, but it was short lived as her face reverted back to her normal "resting bitch face" expression she normally wore.

Once she had settled the storm that was forming in her head, Nemiril blindly followed Fenris back up the stairs to the main hall. She was caught off guard that Fenris knew who she was and was curious about how he knew what she looked like. Varric's doing she thought. When she made it up to the top step she wasn't expecting Fenris to be waiting for her there.

"Are you following me now, Inquisitor?" Fenris asks with a frown

"No I'm not. And you don't have to call me Inquisitor, just call me Nemiril," states Nemiril as she shifted in her stance uncomfortably.

"Alright, Nemiril," Fenris says. "Weren't you headed in the opposite direction when I first got hear?"

"I was, but then you showed up and I know Leliana would want to talk with both of us about our journey to Tamriel," says Nemiril with her head held high. Fenris merely nods

"Then lead the way," says Fenris as he steps out of Nemiril's way, allowing her to guide him to where Leliana was, who was still sitting with Varric discussing about Tamriel.

Nemiril felt rather uncomfortable having Fenris following directly behind her, but when she saw Leliana and Varric she felt a weight lift off her shoulders. She watched as Varric came around the table to shake Fenris' hand and Leliana stood up from her chair.

"You must be Fenris, I must say you arrived much sooner than I expected," states Leliana as she walks over to where Nemiril was and stands next to her.

"Yes, as soon as Aveline sent the letter I didn't feel like waiting around for a confirmation from you so I decided to leave the next day," says Fenris as he crosses his arms across his chest.

"I see. Well it's good to have you here," says Leliana with a half smile. "And since you are here, we might as well arrange for your departure for Denerim. Josephine and Cullen will want to know of the official plans, so let's head to the war room."

Leliana then leads the way to the war room with Nemiril and Fenris following close behind at her heels. When they get to the war room, Josephine and Cullen enter shortly after they do and take they're normal places at the table.

"Since Fenris has arrived earlier than expected, that means we can adjust all of the travel arrangements by a week," starts Josephine as she turns to look at Cullen and Leliana.

"That also means that we have to send word to the secondary contact to arrive at Denerim sooner than originally planned," adds Cullen as he looks from Josephine to Leliana

"I will send a letter right away, but for now we must focus on when Nemiril and Fenris should leave, which should be in the next few days," says Leliana as she held her hands behind her back

Nemiril let her advisers talk amongst each other, and she knew she should be paying attention to them but she couldn't help but stare at Fenris. He had been giving her odd looks ever since they left the main hall to go to the war room and she wanted to know what he was thinking. She wanted to say something, but the only thing she could do was stare at his tan skin and his tattoos; they practically mesmerized her. She looked away from Fenris to look at her war council who were still talking amongst themselves.

"What do you think, Inquisitor? When do you wish to leave for Denerim?" asks Josephine as she directs her attention to Nemiril.

Nemiril just stared at Josephine for a brief second before she processed what her ambassador said to her. "Like what was stated before, we should leave in the next few days," says Nemiril as she places her hands on the table. "Maybe at the end of this week?" Her advisers looked back and forth at each other and then look back at her.

"That could work. That gives enough time for my other contact to meet you at the docks," says Leliana as she shifted in her stance.

"Well then that gives me some time to get comfortable here," states Fenris bluntly as he looks at Leliana and then at Nemiril. The intensity of his stare made Nemiril uncomfortable.

With that all being said, the war council found that they had accomplished everything that needed to be done for the day and dismissed Nemiril and Fenris. When exiting the war room, Fenris held the door open for Nemiril, which she found weird. The two walked in silence as they made their way back to the main hall. It was hard to tell if he was angry with her still or if his being polite was all an act just so that he could make a good impression to her war council. Either way she was wary of him and was going to make it known. When they made it to the doors that separated Josephine's quarters from the main hall, she grabbed Fenris by the arm and closes Josephine's door.

"Do you have a problem with me? Because it certainly seems like you do!" exclaims Nemiril as she releases Fenris' arm and stares up at him angrily.

"A problem? I suppose there is a problem considering you killed Hawke," says Fenris bitterly, glaring down at her with a poisonous glare.

"It wasn't fully my decision! She _wanted_ to stay in the fade!" barks Nemiril in a harsh whisper. She didn't want any of the Orlesian nobles in the main hall to hear their heated discussion.

"What do you mean she wanted to stay?" Fenris asked sounding slightly confused. Nemiril sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"The night before we went to Adamant Fortress, she pulled me aside and told me that no matter what happens, everything that happens there is her fault and felt that if someone were to sacrifice their life for me to survive it should be her. Not Warden Stroud. Not any of my companions. Her."

Fenris had no idea how to respond to everything Nemiril just told him. He didn't want to believe her but he knew Hawke very well and knew her to be the type of person to sacrifice herself for someone who was more important than herself, for the Inquisitor.

"And she said that Corypheus was her responsibility, she wanted to put some contribution to his demise, and she did. She helped me escape. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be standing here right now having this conversation with you."

Nemiril stopped talking after this, she was wondering when Fenris was going to voice his opinion in order to hammer the nail in farther, but he didn't. He brought a hand to his face to pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh heavily. She heard him mumble something under his breath.

"I don't know exactly what to say," says Fenris, looking down at the floor as he spoke. "But I didn't know the full story until now. Varric tried explaining it but his letter was very bitter towards you, and so that made me bitter with you as well."

He looked up into Nemiril's eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder. She glanced at the hand on her shoulder and then slowly met his gaze.

"I thought you were this person who only wanted to save her own skin. But you proved me wrong just now. I shouldn't be mad at you, I should be mad at Hawke."

"No," Nemiril cuts into his apparent apology. "Don't be mad at Hawke. There's no one you should be mad at besides Corypheus, and he's gone."

She removes his hand from her shoulder and makes her way to the door that lead to the hall. Before she exits, she turns her head to the side and says: "Just be happy, Fenris. Hawke wouldn't want you to feel the way you have been feeling since Adamant."

Fenris nods and watches Nemiril leave, he couldn't help but feel relieved that the elf whom he thought left Hawke for dead was able to fully end his rivalry with her. It was there he realized that he was walking with the greatest hero Thedas ever had. Now he could focus on helping with the preparations for their departure for Denerim, and then their journey through Tamriel.


	5. The Road

**Chapter 5**

During the days the led up to their departure, Nemiril and Fenris gathered and packed everything they felt that they needed for their journey. Ever since Nemiril confronted Fenris about the fate of Hawke, the tension and awkwardness of being in the same room together was no longer there. Varric would poke fun at them for mirroring each other's mannerisms, were both equally broody, and lacked in the "smiles' department, but they would always say something witty about his writing or Bianca (it went either way between the crossbow and the actual Bianca).

When the day for the departure for Denerim finally came, Nemiril was almost having second thoughts about going. She didn't know exactly what she was getting herself into and didn't want it to be a situation very similar to the Conclave. Leliana reassured her that Fenris would be able to protect and defend her in any circumstance to which Nemiril scoffed and would say "We'll see about that."

After saying their goodbyes, the two elves set off for Denerim. Nemiril rode atop her Amaranthine Charger she had named Ruin while she let Fenris ride her Blue River Bane Dracolisk she named Chaos. Once they had made it out of the mountains and found the path that would lead them straight to Denerim, they finally sparked up a conversation that wasn't about Hawke.

"So, you're the Herald of Andraste? What's it like being an over glorified hero of Thedas?" asks Fenris, not even bothering to look over at Nemiril who was a few feet ahead of him.

"At first I didn't know how to feel about it, but the more people called me it, the more I hated it. And I still despise being called 'Herald of Andraste' to this very day," Nemiril says bitterly as she held up her left hand and stared at it. "I sometimes wish that it wasn't me who was at the Conclave. I didn't ask for this nor do I want it, but I guess I have no choice."

"No one gets to decide their destiny, it just sort of gets thrust upon us without question or warning and we just have to deal with it," says Fenris as he turned his head slightly to look at the back of Nemiril's head. She turned her head as well and looked at him from the corner of her eye and gave him a half smile before turning her head forward again.

"Fair point," mumbles Nemiril. She heard her Dracolisk ride up next to her and was nudged on the arm by Fenris and kind of glares at him. "What?" she asks in an irritated fashion.

"I have been asking you questions ever since we first met. I want you to ask me questions now, since we're going to be glued to each other's side for the next who knows how long," says Fenris, he heard her scoff and she turned her head towards him.

"Alright fine," Nemiril takes a moment to think of a question and as she thought of one she stares intensely at Fenris. Her eyes drifted from his eyes to where his lyrium tattoos graced his chin and sown his neck, and just by how they looked she was able to determine that they were not vallaslin.

"Your… tattoos. They do not represent any of the Elven gods, what are they exactly?" Asked Nemiril. She noticed that his posture went from slouched to ridged in a matter of seconds and hoped that she didn't make him uncomfortable.

"My tattoos aren't normal ones. Back when I was a slave in Tevinter, my master had lyrium embedded into my skin and the lyrium gives me a special ability when I am in battle."

"What's the special ability?"

Fenris chuckles and says, "One of these days you will see."

"Oh really? Are you just pulling my chain or are you telling the truth?"

"Why would I pull your chain? You seem like the type that would lose her temper rather quickly."

And for the first time in the first week of knowing her, Fenris sees Nemiril smile and let out a laugh. He had to admit she was cute when she actually smiled and didn't look like she was going to bite someone's head off.

"Am I that readable?" asks Nemiril, still smiling at Fenris. "I guess it just must be the way my neutral face looks, and it always falls into this resting bitch face type of look."

"Let's just see about that. Stop smiling," says Fenris

In almost an instant, Nemiril's face went from a smile to a natural frown and her stare went from warm to icy. Fenris almost shuddered at how quickly she was able to change her expression.

"I take it by your lack of response that it is in fact just how my face rests," says Nemiril as she looked away from Fenris and pats Ruin's neck.

"Indeed it is. You would be able to kill any darkspawn with just your scowl alone," states Fenris, still not looking away from Nemiril as he speaks.

"You're awfully rude… We're going to become friends very fast," states Nemiril as she lightly punches Fenris' shoulder playfully. Fenris only nodded his head and had Chaos fall back so that he was slightly behind Nemiril again.

They rode constantly through the day and the night, neither one of them wanted to stop to rest and wanted to get to Denerim as soon as possible. They remained vigilante through the night making sure that they wouldn't be ambushed by bandits or mercenaries. Fenris did notice that Nemiril would always hesitate with putting on the red, crocheted headband that she had in her hand ever since dusk and wondered why she refused to put it on to keep her pointed ears warm when the air became cooler, but that wasn't something he was going to bring up.

When dawn finally broke on their second day of traveling, Nemiril pointed out that they would be arriving at Denerim by the end of the day. Fenris didn't believe her until she took out their map and literally held it up to his face so he could get a good look at it. He swatted the map out of his face and told her that they could get there sooner then that, and by sooner he meant noon or mid afternoon. When she inquired on how that would be possible, he just slapped Ruin's rump and he went off on a full gallop. Nemiril screamed obscenities at Fenris as he kicked Chaos' sides so that he could catch up to Nemiril and Ruin. When he caught up to them, Nemiril gave him the dirtiest look.

"You're such an ass! You could have told me that all we had to do was gallop!" shouts Nemiril as she keeps her eyes forward on the path.

"I know, but I wasn't lying when I said I knew of a faster way of getting to Denerim," says Fenris loudly as he made sure that he wasn't riding directly next to her.

She doesn't answer him, she just focuses on the route Leliana had planned out for them. Fenris couldn't tell if Nemiril was legitimately mad at him since she didn't answer him back. He just assumed she was just determined to get to Denerim and he was correct on that assumption. And just like Fenris said, they did in fact made it to Denerim in the mid afternoon and were greeted by two of Leliana's agents just outside of the city gates.

"You got hear a lot sooner than expected, Lady Inquisitor," said the first agent as he watched Nemiril dismount Ruin.

"Yes well, you have Fenris to thank for that. It was his idea to pick up the pace," states Nemiril as she handed Ruin's reigns to the agent, who had his hands outstretched to take them, and looks at Fenris with a glare.

"I figured it would be a good idea to get here early so that we could meet up with the others that are going with us," says Fenris as he too dismounts Chaos and passes the reigns to the other agent.

"A good idea," says the second agent as he points towards the gates. "They are waiting for you at the Gnawed Noble Tavern. We will return your mounts to Skyhold for you as well."

"Thank you," says Nemiril; she nods at them as they salute to her before they depart with her two mounts.

Fenris took a few steps so that he could stand next to Nemiril so that he could stare at the gates with her.

"We should meet up with the others," says Fenris as he peered down at Nemiril and rose an eyebrow. She makes an "mhm" sound and walks into Denerim with Fenris close behind her.

 **Notes:** WE'RE A CHAPTER OR TWO AWAY FROM THE SKYRIM PORTION! And thank you to everyone who has favorited and are following this story, it means a lot to me! I am also planning on doing updates on Sundays and possibly Thursdays as well, but seeing as I will be away from my laptop this weekend I will be posting this chapter two days early… And I just realized that I didn't put a note at the end of the last chapter so I do apologize for that!

And if you haven't noticed, Nemiril's horse is named after War's mount, one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse (I'm not hinting at anything… but it is implied). As for Chaos I just picked that one randomly since Nemiril relates herself to fire and fire can cause pure chaos.


End file.
